girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2020-01-15 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- The jar is a door. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:20, January 15, 2020 (UTC) : I guess I was too sneaky when I mentioned it 18 hours earlier. Argadi (talk) 09:46, January 15, 2020 (UTC) :: Are you saying that today's page was available 18 hours ago and you mentioned it then? If so, you certainly were too sneaky for me. -- William Ansley (talk) 10:19, January 15, 2020 (UTC) ::: OK, I see it now; at the end of Monday's forum. Yup, I completely missed it. -- William Ansley (talk) 10:29, January 15, 2020 (UTC) ::: ::: That "the door is ajar" was me. To give credit to Argadi, I'm guessing he posted that it was available when he mentioned that it was the first page of a two-page spread.heteromeles I suppose this all makes it even more impressive that Vapnoople managed to harness some of the Great Cetaceans for an attack on Albia. What with the whole vast, inscrutable minds thing, and the vast ecosystems and civilizations of the deep being built around them, and all that. Also, it explains why the newly restored Vapnoople was so confident in dealing with Red. I mean, part of that is obviously because of how "mad" he is, but he's got some experience to go with that self-confidence. Interesting, though, that there are more vast inhuman minds that have a different perspective on time and also have an interest in goings-on in Europa. Adding in Castle Heterodyne, Lucrezia/The-Muse-Of-Time, and the various extradimensional beasties, there seems to be a lot of that going around nowadays. At least the Cetaceans are local to this dimension and probably not allied with Lucrezia (since they seem to be resent Vapnoople's previous control over them). So probably/hopefully they're friendly overall? Quantheory (talk) 06:45, January 15, 2020 (UTC) :"intellects vast and cool and unsympathetic"? -- SpareParts (talk) 14:23, January 15, 2020 (UTC) : :They think Deep Thoughts heteromeles I have gods on the brain and maybe I'm overthinking as usual, but... The smaller fish swimming around the Great One form a halo around his/her/its/their head. Are we about to find out that the Great Cetaceans have special powers, not just because of their size I mean, besides thinking deep thoughts? Bkharvey (talk) 12:02, January 15, 2020 (UTC) : That's the obvious answer, they are second-stage Sparky whales who draw their power/life/oxygen from the surrounding swarm of critters. --Geoduck42 (talk) 12:10, January 15, 2020 (UTC) : : Some of those halo fish are sperm whales, there to show the scale of the mightiness of the Great Leviathans. heteromeles :: If that's true, then the fish-looking fish are pretty huge, too. Bkharvey (talk) 21:38, January 15, 2020 (UTC) :: :: Yes they are, although lack of a scaling object can make close fish appear larger in a few cases. But we've seen outsized fishes outside the domes previously, so that should be okay. heteromeles "Your mission, should you choose to accept it..." Find out what Vapnoople is doing and make him stop it. -- SpareParts (talk) 14:31, January 15, 2020 (UTC) A nitpick, but unless the Great Cetaceans aren't actually cetaceans, they shouldn't be able to snake their tails side to side the way that one's drawn. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 17:42, January 16, 2020 (UTC) : The Foglios tend to go with what is cool rather than scientifically accurate. Still, if I'm right about them being second-stage Sparks, we've seen that allows for body modification. --Geoduck42 (talk) 22:43, January 16, 2020 (UTC) : Yes, these are definitely "rule of cool" great cetaceans, with the multiple hind legs, tentacles, and shortened mouths (and hands?), and no blowhole. I could believe a story that some human spark created them (that terrestrial leg fetish thing). We'll find out, I'm sure. heteromeles :: Speaking of the mouth, is that thing that looks like a '50s radiator grille a set of really narrow teeth? Bkharvey (talk) 07:14, January 17, 2020 (UTC) ::: ...Google "Baleen". --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:36, January 17, 2020 (UTC)